


Superheroes Don't Use Hearing Aids!

by Hornet394



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hawkeye has fans, PR horrors, Stupid nicknames picked up around the internet, Wikipedia alert, four year old fan called Anthony Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wikipedia entry 'Clint Barton':    </p>
<p>Deaf Culture    </p>
<p>In 2012, the mother of 4 year old Anthony Smith contacted Marvel because her son wouldn't wear his hearing aid, as super heroes don't have to. Marvel responded with a custom comic book for Anthony and also pointed out that Hawkeye is deaf and uses hearing aids.    </p>
<p>What if this happened in real universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes Don't Use Hearing Aids!

**From Wikipedia entry 'Clint Barton':**

 

**Deaf Culture**

**  
**

**In 2012, the mother of 4 year old Anthony Smith contacted Marvel because her son wouldn't wear his hearing aid, as super heroes don't have to. Marvel responded with a custom comic book for Anthony and also pointed out that Hawkeye is deaf and uses hearing aids.**

**What if this happened in real universe?**

 

JRJRJRJRJR  
JRJRJRJRJR

It was again one of the puppet shows Clint had to make for the annoying PRs. It had been a week after THE battle, and they were forced out into the public eye. Literally.

Frankly speaking, Clint wasn't the favourite Avenger. Steve had the longest que of kids and fourty year olds, and basically anyone who wanted a picture with a living legend, being 'Captain America'. Tony had the twenty-something girls clambering for his attention. Natasha had a long que as well, being the only woman on the team. Thor wasn't even here, still at Asgard, therefore spared by the disaster. Bruce had, shyly, quite a que as well, though not as popular in photos. Clint just thought that the mothers were relieved to find out that the Huk was actually a timid scientist. Meanwhile, Clint wasn't even sure if they even knew he was here. He was perched atop the ceiling beams of the pavilion, secluded in the shadows. He hated interacting with crowds, plus he wasn't in so-called 'public mass demand' like Natasha, who Clint knew would kill to leave, but was secretly enjoying the young girls worshipping her.

Clint yawned. He was content hiding in the shadows. After all, what use was a secret agent if everyone knew his face? He adjusted the specially made sunglasses which projected his eyes from any projectiles and also provided him with heat detecting. He hadn't been able to get them in THE battle, it was too of a rush. But he loved it. Patting his bow absentmindedly by his side, he settled in a comfortable situation, sniggering inside at his fellow Avengers' expense.

His phone vibrated against his hip, starling him and almost sent him toppling down. The Hellhound aka PR. "Yeah Brittany?" He murmured in a low voice, activating his earpieces. "Where are you!" The woman shrieked into the phone. "Everyone's here but you!" Clint smirked. "Guess." He chuckled. "Goddamit Barton! This is not funny!"

"No one's going to recognize me anyway. It's better if I stay hidden."

"That is the most rotten excuse I've ever heard, Clint. There's still the interviews! There's still rumours you have to clear!" Clint snorted. "C'mon, I ain't got any rumours. The rumours about Tony and Steve, or the one being Brucie's crush on Darcy, is way more gossipable."

"That isn't a word."

"Huh?"

"Gossipable. It's not a word."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Barton, get your sorry ass down here. You're more popular than you think."

Grumbling, Clint slipped down the pillar, startling a portion of the crowd. Then the whispers started. "Oh my god, it's Hawkeye." A faint blush threatened to rise up into his cheeks. Adjusting his glasses, he made his way to Natasha, who was staring smugly at him. "So, Brittany got to you." She whispered. He glared at her, but she couldn't see it through the glasses.

A timid tapping on the back had him turning around, and crouching down, to a kid maybe of seven. "Hi there kiddo," He smiled. A tentative smile appeared on the kid's face. "Hi!" He whispered back. "Can I, can I, take a picture with you?" He could almost here Britanny's voice in his head. "Sure!"

JRJRJRJRJR  
JRJRJRJRJR

It was two in the afternoon, an half an hour break before the second session, as people fought to see one last glimpse of the heroes through the fences before they had to let the other mob come into the plaza. Clint had gained some new nicknames. His most favourite, still, was 'Hawt Guy'. Clint tuned out the screams, perched up on the chair, meanwhile glaring at Brittany who was smiling broadly. "I told you so." She said. Tony and Natasha were sniggering, while Steve was amused. Only Bruce had the decency to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing.

"Shut it guys..." Clint grumbled.

They lapsed into comfortable silence again, just savoring the peace before they had to face the press, who were a gazillion times more unforgiving than the adoring fans. The crowd was being herded out, slowly, but definitely leaving the Avengers in true silence.

Suddenly a kid's piercing voice sounded. "I'm not wearing it!" The Avengers turned to look as a four year old boy at the edge of the crowd stared up at probably his mother, his bottom lip quivering like he was near to throwing a tantrum. "Anthony, if you don't wear it you won't be able to hear the bad guys properly," The kid's mother tried to soothe him, while cradling the baby in her arms closer. "I'm not gonna wear it. 'Cause superheroes don't have them." The kid said stubbornly. Clint titled his head. "Anthony!" His mother sounded exasperated. The baby's small hand came up from the bundle to pat the mother's cheek.

"Wow, as stubborn as me." Tony remarked. "Same name, same personality." Brittany scoffed. "Poor mum," Bruce said. Steve nodded his agreements. Clint's gaze locked with Natasha's. She blinked in understanding.

Hopping down from the chair, to the other's confusion, Clint went over to the kid, kneeling down. "Hi there," He said. The kid's eyes widened. "Hawkeye!" He said in awe. "What's the matter?" He asked. Anthony pouted. "I don't want to wear the, the, hearing, aid. Superheroes don't have to wear hearing aids and I wanna be a superhero." he argued.

"I... I'm sorry, Anthony-" His mother seemed flabbergasted.

"Anthony, why do you think superheroes don't use hearing aids?" Clint asked.

"The Avengers don't use 'em. You don't use 'em." Anthony's bottom lip jutted out.

Clint ruffled Anthony's hair. "Let me tell you a secret. A secret only between you and me." Anthony's eyes widened. Clint's hands went up to his right ear, taking the hidden ear piece slash hearing aid out. Immediately his hearing in the right ear slipped down, as the voices dimmed. "See, even superheroes have hearing aids, because superheroes can do their job better if they wear their hearing aids." His voice sounded strange to himself. Anthony's mouth fell out into a perfect 'o'. "So I can still be a superhero even if I have hearing aids?" He asked in a small voice. "That's right, buddy." Clint smiled, slipping the earpiece back in. Whistling, he returned to the Avengers.

JRJRJRJRJR  
JRJRJRJRJR

"It's Smith."

"Mr Smith, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

**Author's Note:**

> So... not my best piece of work, I only spent like two hours on this?


End file.
